1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator for an electrical rotating machine and particularly to a stator for an electrical rotating machine including a holding member for holding a plurality of divided cores disposed in a circumferential direction in a ring.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stator for an electrical rotating machine, in which a winding is toroidally wound for thinning and down-sizing of the electrical rotating motor, is known.
JP 2006-271161A discloses a stator having divided cores and three parts protruded outwardly are provided with equi-angular intervals to reduce magnetic flux leaked to a fixing member for fixing the stator (see FIG. 2). Three protruded parts are held with the holding member, and to prevent short-circuiting, directions and magnitudes of U-, V-, and W-phase currents are electrically controlled so that leakage of the magnetic flux from the three protruded parts is suppressed.
JP 09-9532A discloses a technology in which notches are provided at an outer circumferential part of an annularly shaped stator to reduce leaked magnetic flux.